medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Siegnoir Rosengram
"Curse the gods and devils all you like, for they fear to walk this earth as long as I breathe." ''- Siegnoir '''Siegnoir Rosengram', known more commonly as The Conqueror, is a wandering knight first seen on The Hales around 30 NA. Origins For as far back as Siegnoir can remember, around his teen ages he was a slave in eastern Ascad during the old Emperor's reign. More specifically, he was a pit fighter in one of the various arenas around the kingdom back when bloodsports were more popular among the nobility. Eventually the gladiators got together to form a plan to fight their way into freedom. During a particularly foggy day, the combatants suddenly raised arms against their captors during a match and while a number of the pit fighters perished during the chaos, Siegnoir was among many that evening to have fled their way out of the public's eye and into the thick fog, not to be seen again for years to come. Book of The Conqueror According to texts found in The Library of Hallengard, arriving for the first time in Hallengard, the knight was seeking to test his skill and strength. A local drunkard belittled him, jokingly telling him to go conquer the lands of three rulers and returning with their heads. The knight silently set off down the road, the drunkard still heckling him all the way to Hallengard's gates. Some five years later, a knight in service of Hallengard, sir Ezekiel Flay wrote in his journals that one early morning he'd hear the screams of children from the outskirts of the town and rushed out to investigate. He encountered Siegnoir, clutching on his other arm three decaying heads of crowned men, presumably kings, or dukes. He wished to see the drunkard who had set him on this quest, but to his disappointment, Ezekiel told him the man had been thrown off the cliff for his behavior towards the townfolk. The knight simply tossed the heads aside and walked right out of the town once more, feeling unsatisfied. His act, however, left quite the impression on sir Ezekiel and he decided to write a book about this figure for the later generations to read upon. He was also given the nickname of Conqueror, although whether he had truly claimed the lives of three rulers was never confirmed. Serving King Nikolas There have been occasional sightings and rumors of a tall figure clad in dark plate armor, carrying on him a large sword and a shield with three lions depicted on it. So far, this enigmatic knight seems to have steered clear of major conflicts, such as the capture of Sir Marcus II and the Free Titans' attack on Aedwin. Whether or not he shall lend his blade and to whom will remain a mystery, as his only motivation seems to be personal challenge. Having acquainted himself with the likes of Phil Vigen and his family, Siegnoir has found himself steady employment in Aedwin and can mostly be found from there by those who seek to employ the knight. Some time later, Siegnoir returned to the road without saying as much as goodbye to his friends. He'd wander around Lauchette, the Ostar isles and even Winterlands, earning his living by lending his steel to the highest bidder. Return to Ascad & Dukedom Known once as one of the five usurpers who lead the ascadian uprising on its former emperor, Siegnoir eventually returned to Ascad to see his old companions. He'd be involved in a three month long campaign to purge the northern isles from the various pirates and brigands that had settled there over the years. Having proven himself, King Reinwald and the court of the Silver Palace nominated him the new duke of Colmhelm, the hold that stands watch over northern Ascad. The former duke Cecil stood down and returned to his former duty as the leader of the ascadian royal guard. Leading the Vanguard Once news reached Colmhelm that Ascad was to aid Lauchette in taking over Aedwin, Siegnoir was elected to be the Warden of Aedwin and to lead the ascadian fleet to Aedwin. While the original plan was to have both Ascad and Lauchette's fleets attacking Aedwin from two directions at the same time, the weather around Lauchette's waters turned worse and the ascadian fleet was forced to stay in Lauchette's ports until the skies would clear, leaving them out of the initial siege entirely. Warden of Aedwin "I was the most 'disposable' they had, therefore I was elected. I've no quarrel over this as the young lord would have met his end far sooner than his father, I'm sure." - Siegnoir speaking with a bartender about becoming the Warden After Hallengard was surrendered to queen Olivia, Siegnoir and his forces arrive in New Aedwin and start making preparations for opening the city to public once more. While most of Ascad's vanguard were sent back to escort the young lord Perceval home, Siegnoir kept a handful of men who had fought in the siege of Hallengard around him. The first few days of Aedwin being open to visitors went by as Siegnoir and the knights of Lauchette sorted out the flow of immigrants, securing Aedwin a source of food, as well as new recruits for the city guard. Soon he would notice the standing army of Lauchette would become rather lazy in dealing with petty crime and general misbehavior among the immigrant masses and Aedwin would need its own, independent armed guard to uphold order on the streets. Thus Siegnoir decided to establish a second chapter of the Steelguard, an order of knights that served him during his dukedom in Ascad. One of the first members he recruited was Alexander Hans Lowenthal, a young man who Siegnoir ordered to execute a recently captured criminal, to which Alexander obliged without hesitation. Over the months, the Steelguard would grow in ranks. While at first they were only treated as constables (with the addition of a few lauch knights who chose to stay with him as well as a former Aedwinian sergeant, Ryder), Siegnoir saw potential among the young warriors rallying to his cause. Sergeant Ryder acted as an instructor to many of the original members of Steelguard and was held in high regard by them, so when news came to Aedwin that Ryder had died attempting to arrest Vince and his remaining supporters, the Steelguard were out for blood. Clash with Vince Vince would eventually make his move and take over Hallengard in the absence of most of its guards. News of this reached Siegnoir swiftly and he and his men were eager to bring justice upon those who murdered Ryder. With the combined forces of Siegnoir and queen Olivia, they marched north, only to discover Vince was no longer there. While making their way back to Aedwin, the guard came across two suspicious figures. One of Siegnoir's newest recruits, Kristina, recognized the men to be Vince and one of his supporters, Dezekiel, in disguise. A skirmish ensued between the two groups, but both Dezekiel and a fleeing Vince were quickly apprehended. While Dezekiel was hauled off towards Hallengard as he claimed to be in possession of the crowns of both Hallengard and Aedwin, Siegnoir was left behind to watch as a severely injured Vince bled to death as he begged for help with his final words. A fitting end for the coward who for so long attempted to evade justice. After these days, the Steelguard, despite their recent victory, actually saw a decline in their numbers, as most individuals that Siegnoir had recently granted knighthood turned their backs on Aedwin and left. Departure Over the following months, Siegnoir would start feeling less confident in his capabilities to lead Aedwin, as many an event had left him weary. Despite knowing the complications it would bring with Lauchette, Siegnoir had decided to resign from his position as Warden and return back to Ascad along with his Steelguard. Some time before he initially planned to formally address his people about the matter, he was approached by people representing the Hales, in an attempt to persuade him to help give the throne back to the halesmen to rid Aedwin of Lauchette's influence. Siegnoir finally admitted that Ascad never was meant to side with Lauchette in the first place to aid them in their victory over Vince many months ago. Ironically, it was with Vince himself that Siegnoir agreed on giving Aedwin back, before he departed with the knights of Steelguard, though not before giving his last farewells to those around him, as well as the guardsmen who had chosen to stay in Aedwin. He especially showed concern towards sir Francis II, as he was part of what little Lauchette had to represent it self in Aedwin, knowing of the potentially violent events that would follow once Vince returns to the throne... It was very likely this would be the last of the Conqueror the Hales would see ever again... Personality Few know Siegnoir on a personal level. Most of his closest acquaintances are lords and nobles who frequently hire his services. He shows to be a stoic, cold and ruthless man, showing little pity to those who would beg him for mercy. He has made a habit of asking for payment for even the smallest questions or requests from strangers and the prices he asks clearly indicate his opinion of an individual. Siegnoir has a certain honour code by which he lives. He never harms an unarmed, nor guarded man, refuses to kill children and never loots those he defeats for gold or equipment. He may take a limb, a head, or a finger as proof of success that his employers may request. He is loyal to no one and gladly would fight for any side, as long as it would satiate his lust for a good fight and pays well enough, as seen when he was to be hired to kill the Vigens and the king of Aedwin, but was made a better deal by the king himself to deal with said employer. As a warden, his methods have changed slightly, seeing as the general disrupt on the streets has called for stricter policies towards the citiens of Aedwin. Wrongdoers are given a single warning, after which they can expect to be beaten to a pulp, or just imprisoned if they are lucky. He has also began to show a more caring side towards his subordinates and from time to time likes to act a little flippant. Trivia - In the original alpha timeline, Siegnoir's face was always hidden under his barbute helm. He would wear it at all times, even in the hot springs when he was otherwise naked. - Siegnoir favours two-handed weapons and is most often seen with his signature greatsword Balmung. He never uses a shield.Category:Characters